


Beric the Lightning Lord

by hamsterwoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this as a song sung by the smallfolk of the Riverlands, and probably written and disseminated by Tom O'Sevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beric the Lightning Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Canonical/historical inaccuracies are intentional -- part of the process by which reality becomes fictionalized, or whatever. Or at least that's my story and I'm sticking to it. :)

Oh, Ser Beric he was a doughty knight,  
And his sword was keen, and his smile was light,  
And his hair was bright  
As a leaping flame,  
So we sing his name, yes we sing the name  
Of Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!”  
  
So Ser Beric went to the Northern Hand,  
And he said, "My lord, here's my loyal band,  
And at your command,  
We will take the field,  
And defend the smallfolk, and never yield!"  
Said Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!”  
  
So they rode out then over field and vale,  
On the Mountain's and his marauders' trail,  
And they would prevail,  
Time and time again,  
Though the odds were long, those courageous men  
Of Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!”  
  
There's the Red Priest armed with his flaming sword,  
There's old Tom O'Sevens, plays a merry chord,  
Squiring for the lord  
Is a Starfall lad,  
Many more besides, each to serve is glad  
With Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!”  
  
So the monstrous Mountain scratched his head,  
"Can he vex me still? I have killed him dead!"  
So the Mountain said,  
But to prove him wrong  
Still the Brotherhood rides and rallies strong  
'Round Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!”  
  
Say the Red Priest gave him the kiss of life,  
Say he will not rest while there's war and strife,  
While the land is rife  
With the false knights' blight,  
We will have our shield in our own true knight:  
In Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lord, oh!”  
Sing, “Beric, the Lightning Lo-oord!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm claiming this is written by Tom O'Sevens, seeing as how he's the only person other than Beric to actually get a name in this song. I bet Edric Dayne, in particular, was thrilled.


End file.
